Nap
by Yuki-Shika
Summary: I'm sorry you had such a bad day. Do you need anything?" "A nap."


Nap

Ed walked into the room only to be glomped by a cat.

"AL! AL!" 

Al walked into the room. He saw Ed and then he saw the cat. Al looked back and forth between the two. Ed started talking through gritted teeth.

"Al! Get that cat outta here!"

"But brother...!"

"No buts Al!"

Al picked up the cat and left the room. Ed didn't hear the front door shut.

"PUT IT OUTSIDE, AL!"

Then the sound of the front door was heard and Ed sat down on the couch.

"I can finally relax."

Just then Winry walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ed, your back. How did the meeting go?"

"It was hell. Colonel jackass had me running all over the place trying to get everyone to the meeting. Everyone was late, but since I was the first there, I got stuck rounding everyone else up."

Winry looked at him. Ed sighed and lied back on the couch.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad day. Do you need anything?"

"A nap."

Winry took one last look at Ed and returned into the kitchen.

Wrath ran through the living room and into the kitchen. Then he ran from the kitchen, through the living room, to the hallway. He went back and forth a couple more times until Ed got off the couch. Wrath was on his way to the kitchen. Ed stuck his foot out, and Wrath tripped and went face first into the floor.

"OW!"

"That's what you get for running back and forth. You shouldn't run around like an idiot."

Wrath gave Ed a dirty look.

"You're the one who tripped me! What'd you do that for?"

Ed just smiled.

"Cause I can."

With that Wrath ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Ed lied back down on the couch and just closed his eyes. Ed heard a cat meow very loudly and soon a cat ran through the living room from the kitchen. Soon following it was Wrath. Then Ed heard Al's voice.

"Wrath! Leave the cat alone."

Al came out of the kitchen following Wrath. Ed got up.

"Am I ever going to be able to take a nap?"

Ed walked up the stairs. The cat came around the corner and knocked Ed down the stairs. Ed fell down the stairs and landed in a very uncomfortable position. He got up and grabbed the cat. Soon Ed was on the ground again and Wrath was on top of him. 

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Wrath immediately got off Ed. Wrath reached for the cat but Ed held it out of his grasp. Al ran down the stairs to where Ed and Wrath were standing. Ed glared at Al.

"I thought I told you to put this outside!"

Ed held up the cat. Al took it and held it.

"Sorry Brother, I'll put him outside tomorrow."

"No Al, Today."

Al looked at Ed. Turned around and walked toward the door and put the cat outside. Wrath ran off somewhere and Al went to the kitchen.

Ed returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch again. He closed his eyes and then he heard Winry say his favorite words.

"Dinner's ready!"

Ed ran into the room and met Winry, Al, and Wrath in the kitchen. He sat down at the table and waited for the food to appear in front of him. It was 5 minutes later and still no food.

"Winry? Where's the food?"

"Uh, Ed, it was for the dog."

Ed looked down and saw the dog eating from its dish. Disappointed, he went back to the couch and sat on it.

Ed had just lied down again to sleep when Wrath snuck up on him.

"BOO! Ha ha ha. Got cha!"

"WRATH!!!" 

Wrath ran away into the kitchen and Ed followed him. Ed saw Winry cooking and Wrath was looking in the refrigerator.

"Keep that brat outta the living room."

"What's wrong with Wrath?"

"Just keep him away from me."

Ed left the room and entered the living room. The dog was on the couch sleeping. Ed sighed.

"I just want to take a nap. Is that so much to ask for?"

5 minutes later...

"Guys, dinner is ready! Come and get it."

Ed ran to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and piled food on his plate. Wrath and Al came in and started eating.

They all sat down at the table. Wrath and Al were on either side of Ed. Ed was stuffing his mouth with food as usual. When Wrath thought Ed wasn't looking he grabbed Ed's bread. Ed stopped chewing and looked at Wrath. He then, suddenly attacked Wrath and got his bread back. He stuffed the bread into his mouth.

"Ry oo eal tis!"

Wrath and Winry stared at Ed, puzzled. Al looked at them and then looked at Ed.

"Uh, Ed said, "Try to steal this?""

Then the pairs eyes changed their glance and instead, stared at Al trying to figure out how he understood a word Ed had just said.

After dinner and after Ed had his five plates of food, Ed retired to the couch once again to try to take a nap.

"Ahh, a full belly and a comfy couch. Nothing could ruin this."

About five minutes later, something disturbed Ed's nap.

"EEEEEED!"

Winry screeched in the same room as Ed was trying to sleep.

"What happened to your automail!!!"

Ed opened his eyes irritated and looked at his automail. To his amazement the were tons of scratch lines going down his automail.

"What the hell?"

Winry pulled at his arm to get a closer look, causing him to fall off the couch.

"It looks like something clawed at you."

Ed took a closer look. It looked like a cat had played with his arm and scratched the crap out of it.

Ed gets off the couch, walks to the bottom of the stairs, and opened his mouth.

"Al!!! Put the goddamn cat outside!!!"

There is no answer and Ed is still at the bottom of the stairs. In a flash Ed goes from the bottom of the stairs, to the top of the stairs and to the door of Al?s room. Ed trys to open the door but it's locked. Ed looks at the door. He stares at it. Then he knocks the door down and sees a cat run by him. 

Al runs into Ed and looks at him.

"Heh, Brother?"

Ed looked down at his brother on the floor. He walks away after the cat. He walks by Wrath who is holding the cat. He grabs the cat as he walks by.

"Hey! I was playing with that!"

Ed ignores Wrath and continues walking to the front door. He reaches the front door and opens the door. He drops the cat outside and slams the door shut.

Al, Wrath, and Winry were all standing there watching the spectacle unfold. Al's expression showed both shock and sadness. Wrath was just mad and bored. Winry was shocked, but went back to cleaning the kitchen. Wrath looked at Al.

"I guess he didn't like the cat in the house."

Ed turns around and walks up to Wrath. In an attempt to mimic Wrath?s voice,

"No, I didn't like that cat in the house!"

Wrath looked at Ed in shock and ran into the kitchen. Al still stood there in awe. Ed took one last look at the door and walked away leaving Al standing there.

Then Al ran out the door to see I the cat was alright. Ed lied down on the couch and finally closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep.

It was very late and everyone had left Ed sleeping on the couch. Ed woke up and?

He found he cat lying on his chest.

Everything was quiet except for Ed?s voice,

"AL!!!"


End file.
